Hendrix and Komodo
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Hendrix and Komodo are both experiments who really don't like each other or do they? Ch.21 is up (Complete)
1. Chap 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Hendrix, Turret, and Arsenal. They belong to Nukerjsr, I already asked permission.**

**Turret-610- weapons expert**

**Arensal-(**612) designed to commit assassinations by pulling weapons out of body. He is also good at good deactivating weapons too."

**Hendrix- (614)**designed to control entire population through vocal and instrumental manipulations, but one flaw he can not control range or volume and must have an instrument to use powers

Komodo is Turret's older sister, experiment 615. Design to be a ninja, voice mimicking, and a poison maker experiment. They called her Komodo cause she had the eyes and tongue of a Komodo dragon but only if you make her mad. She had red fur, a long cat tail, and red eyes besides that she looked kind of like Angel. Which is what Hendrix always does, make Komodo mad since they didn't even like each other or did they?

Arsenal knocked on Hendrix's door, he opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Hendrix opened the door.

"Wake Komodo up."

Hendrix did what he said cause Hendrix was too sleepy to answer.

Arsenal instantly heard Komodo laughing as Hendrix was cussing at her (as usually) and storming out of her room covering up his nose. Arsenal was knocking on Turret's door. Turret opened her door. Turret was like Komodo, she had long, purple antennas, she always braided it into a ponytail, and Turret's tail was sticking out from her jeans and she was wearing a purple tube top.

She saw a tye dye colored experiment with red short antennas, storming off into the bathroom. She looked across to see Arsenal; his Jet Black fur. They looked at each other than at Komodo who was leaning against the wall, Turret walked towards Komodo. Komodo had more of a tail that looked like Night crawler's (X Men 2)

"What did you do now?" Turret asked looking at her slightly older sister, who loves to listen to music too. Komodo looked at Turret in the eyes, her calm red eyes.

"Nothin." Komodo was telling Turret what happened.

Hendrix was hitting against Komodo's room door, he finally got it opened. He saw Komodo lying in her bed; she had her headphones on her ears and her stereo was on too. Hendrix took off her headphones and turned off the stereo.

"Komodo, wake up! Komodo! Lady Dragon! Wake up!" Hendrix shook Komodo by her left shoulder hard. Komodo woke up; accidentally head butting Hendrix in the face, right on his nose, very hard. It didn't hurt Komodo but Hendrix was a different story. He moaned in pain as his nose started to bleed.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were-" Komodo looked at Hendrix covering his nose "Oh it's you, well that's okay."

"God damn it, I think you broke my nose!" Hendrix stormed out of the room.

"He is such a baby."

Hendrix was in the bathroom taking a shower, breathing hard through his mouth as the bleed from his nose continued to drip into the tub and being washed through the drain. Komodo entered into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Komodo! Get out!" Hendrix covered his body with the shower curtains.

"You have nothin that I've never seen before. Wait, I just remember, you have nothin at all." Komodo started to laugh as she spit toothpaste out of her mouth. Then she exited out of the bathroom.

"I hate that Bitch."

More Soon


	2. Chap 2

Chapter 2

Hendrix came out of his room and entered into the cockpit where he saw Arsenal driving. Their next destination was to protect some emperor until after the peace treaty of Japingyt was signed. Its Traditions were from Ancient China, Japan, and Egypt. Komodo and Turret but her real name was Kimono were over there when they were activated along with their oldest sister, Kimiko or Kimi, experiment 616. A ninja experiment design for ninja combat, healing, and stealth, maybe to sneak into nearly anything without being notice. Turret was design for ninja combat and weapon expert.

Hendrix came out of his room. His nose was still bleeding, but it was hurting a lot. He entered into the cockpit where he saw Arsenal was driving; he sat in the seat next to Arsenal. Arsenal looked at Hendrix, his eyes suddenly widened and he covered up his mouth trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't even dare." Hendrix threatened, "For now on, you wake Komodo up."

Arsenal laughed harder until they heard the door opened from the hallway. Hendrix felt a hand on his collar and saw Komodo grab him off his feet and into the air.

"Where's the hell is my fan?" Komodo yelled in a demonic voice.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, you son of a-"

Arsenal broke in "It's right over there, under your seat." Komodo looked over at her seat, under it was a Komodo dragon fan, one of those Japanese fan. She drops Hendrix by letting go of his collar, letting him fall on the floor. She wore an orange tube top with strips on her shoulders; she wore booty shorts, and a chain around her waist.

"Bitch." Hendrix said as Komodo grabbed her Fan but before she left, she turned around, and stuck her tongue at him. Her tongue slithered and hissed like a snake.

"Lady Dragon."

Komodo stuck her middle finger out, licked it, and shot it at Hendrix. Hendrix's mouth dropped and Arsenal burst in laughter as Komodo exited out of the cockpit. Arsenal took out some paper and a marker. On the paper, it had both Komodo's and Hendrix's names, and under them, there were tallies.

"Hendrix 12, Komodo 50."

"What the- Rotten little bitch."

Arsenal stopped laughing and gave Hendrix a funny look, "Ya know, I think you like her."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Please, I see the way you look at her. While, she's cooking, while she's fighting, even while she's making poison darts. Plus, she's the only female that could snap back at every comment you make."

"You crazy, me liking that bitch even though..nope..hell no."

"Damn Hendrix, you must really like her, cause normally you flirt with nearly any female, and admitted it. You haven't admit how you feel bout her yet."

"I don't like her, I can't even stand her. Why the hell is she on this ship anyway?"

"Cause, she's Turret's sister, she's an experiment with several charges against her any way with the federation, and besides she's- hey, don't change the subject, because I'm right bout your crush on Komodo."

"I don't like her! God Damn it, Arsenal. Say I like her one more time, I'll knock the shit outta you!" Hendrix stormed out of the cockpit, steaming with anger.

"He has it bad." Arsenal laughed still driving.

Turret was helping Komodo make more poison darts. Komodo put the dart through one of those old bamboo shooters. She blow through one hole, and the dart went through the other way, and was shoot at a picture of Hendrix. Only experiments could survive this type of poison.

"Komodo, do you like Hendrix?"

"Maybe, he's interesting."

"What? You know he's a pervert sometimes."

"And yet he hasn't touched me, plus he's kinda cute when he's mad."

"That's what I said about Arsenal but then I was just hiding it. We wanted each other's attention, until finally, we admitted it and now-"

"And now you're living happily ever after on a ship with your boyfriend and his best friend, risking life and death even though we're experiments and all experiments have auto healing; Gee, Kimono, what a great life." Komodo said sarcastically.

"Why do you have to be so sarcastic when I'm being serious? Angel doesn't have ta deal with this with her sisters."

"Cause Angel's sisters have found someway to deal with each other and they got their attitude from their parents mentally and physically from the day they were born. We were created like genetics in a tank, with different thoughts about life. Does that answer your question?" Komodo said, shooting another dart at Hendrix's pictures.


	3. Chap 3

Chapter 3

**Nukerjsr: Komodo loves making Poison weapons or accessories; it's the only thing for her to do instead of making fun of Hendrix. Don't worry, you'll find out who Leon is. Oh yeah, in most of my stories, the aliens that are on different planets will all be like humanoids.**

Turret was sitting on Arsenal's bed, telling him about her "home" and how it was too live on a planet that's still sort of in the past.

"Well, I had ta fight my sisters a lot, they were hard. I would always struggle fighting em cause they were more experience with it, especially when they had their chosen weapons."

"What are your sisters' weapons?" Arsenal asked, looking at her.

"Kimiko has the daggers, Komodo has the-" There was an interruption, suddenly the ship landed. Arsenal looked out the window; they were in a forest not too far from where the emperor lived. They decided to walk there since it wasn't that far. They were in the rural part of the place. There were streets, lots of markets and shops, vehicles like hover bikes, cars, and even motorcycles.

Arsenal was just thinking how he and Turret first met. Arsenal, Leon, and Hendrix were at the ancient school, standing in front of the teacher, they needed some more help with defeating the tiger gang, A group of ninjas who terrorized inhabitants, by mostly killing them; their leader was Hung Sha, the leader killed Hendrix's family when he was first activated here.

"Hung Sha used to be one of my students. He's a very powerful opponent to defeat. Maybe, some of my best students shall go. They already finished their training." The teacher begins to walk over to the fighting arena. There two students were already fighting, one was a woman and one was a guy. Both were wearing masks, to cover up their faces. They were inside, on a wall were all weapons like daggers, spears, axes, metal rods, chains, chopsticks, swords, and nun chucks. The gong was ranged, and the fight started.

Both of the man's and woman's daggers clashed into each other, making it seen like they were dancing both with daggers, as they kept moving back and forth towards each other. Until the woman knock the daggers out of the man's hand.

"Round 1 to Kimono, now ready 2."

The man grabbed another weapon, the ax. Then, the gong was ranged. Soon, the man was attacking the woman. She was evading the hits from the ax, but she dropped the daggers. She did about 4 back flips until she reached the wall. She pulled the metal rod off the wall and blocks the man's attack when he was about to attack her from behind. She quickly tripped him, making him drop the ax. She catches it in the air and sends it straight down, but stopped right in front of his face. The crowd of students was cheering as the woman stood it, took off her mask, and bowed down. It was Turret or Kimono. Arsenal froze from clapping and looked at the purple haired female who smiled until she saw Arsenal, she froze too. She gave him a shy smile. He waved at her, she waved back, and her face was red. Then, a girl who looked similar like her, with red hair (Komodo) pulled her by her hand and disappearing from the crowd.

Hendrix had been waving his hand in Arsenal's face until Leon just slapped him on the back of the head.

"Uh...What?" Arsenal rubbed the back of his head as Hendrix laughed but Arsenal didn't pay attention "Who was that?"

"Who?" The teacher asked.

"The one who won in the fight?"

"Oh, that was Kimono but most people call her Turret cause she is an excellent weapons' expert. She is one of my top students, third to Kimiko and Komodo, her sisters."

"Are they the ones you were talking about?"

"Yes, I'll send for them." The Teacher walked away for a while. Arsenal leaned against the balcony of the Teacher's room, he could see all of the students practicing, but he saw Turret sitting on a rock near a lake. He sighed in love to see her.

"Turret." He muttered but for some reason she turned around, looking around as if she heard that. She saw Arsenal and waved at him. She started walking towards the balcony. She climbed on a tree, which was just where the balcony was. Arsenal was instantly surprised not the fact that she has a tail but she came over here so fast. She jumped off the tree and onto the balcony right in front of him. He blushed a hot red color as he looked up and down Turret's body. (Remember experiments have the ability to change to look like the inhabitants of any planet, the inhabitants of this planet were like lizard people but had stripes)

"Yes, may I help you?" Turret asked leaning against pole.

"With what?" Arsenal gulped as Turret circled around him as if she was studying him.

"You called me."

Arsenal came out of his flashback; they were already inside the emperor's palace. The emperor was an old man with a long beard (looks similar to the emperor in Mulan). Komodo had red skin (scales), she wore an orange tube top, blue jean shorts, timberlands, and had chains around her hips that was used to hold her fans, and she had her tail other than that she looked almost human. She had red hair that was in braids and went down her back. Turret looked similar but was purple, and had a staff on her back. Arensal was black, gray eyes, he wore a black shirt, gray baggy pants and army looking boots. Hendrix was red but a mixture of tye dye colors along his arms, his hair strangely was red, nearly covered his back and one of right eye, he wore a tye dye shirt, red baggy pants, and army boots.

The Emperor offered them rooms to stay in order to protect him. Few days, Arsenal was lying on his bed in one of the rooms the emperor gave them, he didn't know what was wrong with him; he was tired. All last night, he was guarding the emperor's room, because that night before, the Killer Tiger gang came and killed most of the guards. Only they were skilled enough to fight back.

He heard his door open, he sit up and saw Turret entered into the room. She was in her pajamas, she closed the door behind her, and she jumped on the bed and crawled up to Arsenal's body. She giggled and he giggled with her.

"I can't sleep." Turret lied. She straddled right on top of him

"Sure, you mean you can't sleep without me." Arsenal turned Turret over to make him lay on top of her. Both of their lips met, Arsenal begin to unbutton her long white pajama shirt until they heard a scream.


	4. Chap 4

Chapter 4

Arsenal and Turret instantly got up and opened the door, there was another scream. Arsenal and Turret ran in the hallway that leads to the Emperor's room door, which was huge. There in front of the emperor's door were ninjas who were fighting Komodo, but she wasn't the one who was screaming. She used her fan as a weapon against the ninja with the sword. When he hit her fan with his sword, the fan didn't break, instead his sword broke in two pieces and before he could react, Komodo slashed the fan at him, chopping off his head. The headless ninja fell to his knees, then his entire body on the ground, his blood poured on the floor from his neck. Hendrix was standing next to Turret, watching Komodo fight.

"Show off." He muttered. Komodo spin in the air side ways and slashed another ninja's head off. This time the head rolled right towards Hendrix. Hendrix looked at the head, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fainted.

At the same time Hendrix fainted, Komodo drop her fan, but the ninja was standing against the wall. He throws a dagger at Komodo's chest, making her fly to a wall and she lay on the floor. She instantly got back up; she pulled the dagger out of her chest and threw it to a wall, making it stick there. She ran towards him, jumps in the air, and nailed the ninja to the wall with her feet on the side of his neck and her hands on the wall. He took out two more daggers from behind his back and stabs her in the stomach, she didn't seem surprised and it didn't even hurt her. She leaned her body back, making the daggers lose contact with her skin (which instantly regenerated itself after the daggers were out) she spin her entire body, making the ninja spin also, but her feet twisted his neck in a different direction. His neck cracked instantly killing him. Komodo landed on her feet and hands.

"What?" Komodo asked as Turret crossed her arms, mad. Komodo found her fan under one of the ninja's dead bodies, when the paramedics came and took the dead bodies. There were about ten of them.

"Why the hell did you scream if you didn't need help?" Turret asked when Arsenal tried to help Hendrix up and on his feet.

"Trust me, sis, I didn't. It was one of those ninja guys, a shot some arensic poison with a mixture of ginseng poison shurikens, didn't stand a chance." Komodo smiled standing back next to the Emperor's door again.

One Ninja seem to have made it back to the Killer Tiger Gang hideout. In the shadows, he was telling the leader, Hung Sha what happen to five of his best men.

"What?" Hung Sha was a big man, covered with muscle, his weapon was the sword. (He looks like Shang Hu).

"Who killed my men?"

"A woman with long, braided hair and a weapon with a weird marking on it. I think it was Komodo." The ninja answered, he ran when the killing started and didn't have a chance to really see her.

"Komodo, my dear, she's return. Try and bring her to me."

"But sir-"

"No buts I want to see my woman again, the reason why the Killer Tiger gang is so powerful, I should repay her for her loyalty." Hung Sha started to laugh evilly. Before Komodo was found by Kimi and Turret, she was part of the Killer Tiger gang, in other words she was Hung Sha's bitch and right hand.

The next day, Turret was left in the palace all by herself, she was sitting on her bed, the others went to protect the emperor while he goes to another city not too far from here. Turret was sitting around bored until she heard an explosion. She ran down the hallway again carrying her metal staff this time. She stood right at the door. There were five more ninjas, who killed about ten guards with ease until Turret was the only thing alive that wasn't on their side.

She stood in a fighting stance. There was the ninja with nun chunks, chopsticks, chains, daggers, and a metal rod. The ninja with nun chunks jumped at her while spinning the nun chunks in the air. Turret stood there yawning and put her rod in the air, and it hurt the ninja in the nuts. He instantly fell to the ground as Turret laughs. Unguarded, she was kick in the back by the ninja with the metal rod. She jumped back up, he was constantly hitting her with the rod, but she blocked his every attack, until she used one end just below his legs, making him react and block, leaving his face wide open. Then she used the upper end to hit him in the face. She used on foot to step on his stomach, and moved up, almost as if she was walking on him. When she was at her shoulders, she pushed him off using her legs, forcing him to hit the wall. Turret used that technique to do back flips as the ninja with the chopsticks chased after her. At her tenth back flip, she accidentally did a spilt, giving her no time to get back on her feet and the ninja with the chopsticks attacked her. She blocks it, she used her rod to trip him, and she quickly sprang back onto her feet. So did the ninja with the chopsticks, standing behind her was the ninja with daggers and the ax. She quickly jumped on her feet and spin around with her legs apart from each other, knocking the ninjas from around her. Then she jumped back to her feet. She felt dizzy as she put her hand on her mouth like she was about to throw up.

"Note to self, never do that move after I eat."

The ninja with the ax knocked the rod from her hands and swinging the ax at her. When he swung right, she went left, up; she went down and vice versa. When he aimed for her legs, she jumped high in the air, and did a double side kick. Knocking his weapon out of his hand. They both stop and heard clapping. There, walking into the palace was Hung Sha, who threw a chain at Turret, which wrapped around her neck and dragged her towards him.

The others came back with the Emperor, riding on top of his carriage. As usual, Komodo and Hendrix were arguing again. "Fuck you." Hendrix replied.

"You wish, first you have to buy me dinner." Komodo smiled wickedly. Arsenal laughed even harder.

"She wins again. Damn Hendrix, your ass is gettin beat." Arsenal stopped laughing to see that the palace had one giant hole in it and was smoking. Arsenal, Komodo, and Hendrix walked in, under the rumble, Arsenal found Turret's rod but no Turret.

"Turret!" Arsenal yelled he step over one piece of rumble and heard a cough.

"Turret, is that you?" Arsenal started to move all the rumble where he heard the cough, but it was a guard.

"Where's Turret?"

The guard was wounded badly, he coughed "They did horrible....cough... things to her....She was screaming.....crying....and bleeding..."

"Where is she?"

"She's at Mt. S-" The guard instantly fell down dead on the ground, Arsenal shook him, but the guard didn't get back up. Arsenal begins to cry, Komodo just looked so pissed and ran out of the palace, and Hendrix went after her.

-There's more. Please Review


	5. Chap 5

Komodo was in Turret's room. Days have past since Turret's disappearance. She grab something and quickly walked of the room, nearly knocking Hendrix down. She ran out of the palace before anyone except Hendrix could see her. When she was out of the city's reach that was when she stop running. She headed up towards a mountain, Mt. Syushi, the icy cold water fall mountain. She was dialing numbers on a cell phone, Turret's. While going up there, she would have to walk past the woods of the mountain, which was pretty high up. She sat on a big rock, which was the entrance into the forest. She sat on the big rock. She heard something that sounded familiar in a tree behind her.

"Hendrix, why the hell are you following me?" She asked without looking. Hendrix jumped from the tree and landed on the ground.

"How did you know?" Hendrix stood behind her.

"Leaves were falling out of the tree, too heavy to be a light animal." Komodo dialed another number on the cell phone and put it up to her ears.

"Why do you have Turret's pajamas?"

"Cause, it's a free country." Komodo snatched the pajamas back "Come on, Come on."

In an apartment, in Japuna (another city that's almost next door), in a room, was a red lizard man with long orange hair (not as long as Hendrix) and yellow hair (on the tips of his hair). He was just finishing the last touches on under the hood of his car. He heard the phone next to him ring.

He grabs the phone while still under the hood; with his eyes half way closed " Hello?"

Komodo changed her voice to sound like a secretary, "May I speak to Ms. Kimiko Tiger."

"What for?"

"Just to see if Ms. Tiger is able to still come to her appointment tomorrow with the clinic tomorrow. It seems that she test positive for the pregnancy test." Komodo started laughing to herself.

"What!" He was so shocked that hit his head on the head, really very hard, "SON OF A BITCH!!

Komodo covered the cell phone with her right hand, using the left to cover her mouth.

"Who are you talking to?" Hendrix asked looking confused. Komodo didn't say nothing, just covered her mouth until she heard a "Where the hell is this at?" from the cell phone.

"It's for you." Komodo gave Hendrix the cell phone and he put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Suddenly Hendrix heard Leon yelling on the phone.

"Hendrix, Hendrix, why the fuck did you pull a stunt like that? I'm going ta kick your ass!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything. It was Komodo. What? What? Leon...Leon....Leon, get your lazy ass up and put Kimi on the phone, now!"

"I aint doing shit for you!!" Leon was just about to hang up the phone.

"Leon, how will you explain to Kimi when Turret is dead and needed her help but you hang up.

"Damn you, alright hold on." Leon growled as he walked into the apartment building, he walked into a room where he saw Kimiko. She lying on her stomach on her bed, listening to music on her laptop with her headphones. She was in experiment form, she looked like Angel but she was blue, cat tail, and cat ears. Until the Grand ConcilWoman was able to make illegally genetic experiments legal they had to be in their transformed forms but it was okay while in the house. Leon turned back into his experiment as he straddled on top of her, she felt on kiss on her neck and a smooth touch on her back, she smiled and rolled her eyes "Leon, do you always have to be so horny?"

"Yes but that's not the reason why I'm here, someone wants to talk you." Leon gave the her phone and she put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Kimi stops looking on her laptop "Oh, Hi Hendrix." In a minute, Kimi's smile turned into a surprised/worried look.

"What?" Kimi shot up so fast that she accidentally hit Leon with the back of her head on his forehead.

"Son of a Bitch! Twice in a day!"

"Okay, we'll be right there. Hendrix, when we get there, stay out of your older brother's way." Kimi hang up the phone. (That's right) Leon or experiment 618, Hendrix's older brother. Design for combat and to be as strong as Celia (Experiment 600).

"Leon, baby, come here, let me see." Kimi crawled off her bed and towards Leon, who was aching in pain. He was bleeding from his forehead. Kimi was trying to calm him down so she could heal it.

From under them.

Their neighbors were hitting against their roof "Hey quiet up there!"

"Damn kids and their sex hormones!"

"Harold, if they having sex then that's their business. Plus that Kimi is lucky with a guy like Leon. But I think that Kimi hit Leon in the head again."

"It hurts so bad." Leon moaned.

"I know baby, this will make it all better." Kimi put her hand on his forehead and in a flash of blue light, his scar was gone "Now go put your shirt on and let's go."Kimi transformed she had blue skin and white stripes along her stomach, and wore had long, blue braided hair, a tube top with strips on the shoulders, booty shorts, chains around her waist with daggers in two of the holes, and wore blue boots (biker's boots).

Leon transformed back. He wore a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and black biker boots. He walked back out and saw Kimi waiting for him at the door.

"Kimi, you know damn well that I don't wear shirts." He smiled at her as they exited out of the apartment and get into a jeep (which looked like Stitch's bigger buggey). Leon started the car up and drove off.

"So what happen to the shirts I gave you like a week ago?"

"What shirts?"

"Ya know that red dragon shirt."

"Hmmm.... so where are we going?" Leon asked.

"To Mt. Syushi. Leon don't change the subject."

"Why? Does it matter?"

"Cause, Turret is missing and Komodo said that she knows where she is. Yes it does matter, you threw em away like the other 100 shirts I gave ya didn't ya?"

"How come she knows? No baby, I never throw away the stuff you give me."

"Cause, she knows the Killer Tiger gang very well, trust me, she had to found out about them the hard way. Yes you did, you did threw em away."

"Hard way? What hard way? No I didn't, someone stole em."

"Let's just say, she had a first hand experience. Look there they're. If someone stole me, you would tone their ass up in a second. " Kimi pointed at some figures sitting on the bottom of the mountain.

"Well yeah, cause you think it's cute and your all mines. I don't wanna share you with anybody." Leon kissed her on the cheek making her smile.

"I'll take that for now." Kimi said, letting it go. Leon stops the car in front of the noticeable figures. Kimi got out of the jeep, her smile turned to a frown when she saw.......


	6. Chap 6

Turret. Turret was wearing the pajamas that Komodo had with her. Turret was crying on Komodo's shoulder. Turret's eyes were red from crying, she had dried blood on the corner of her mouth, and she was shivering cold, dripping wet. She had a red mark around her neck that didn't heal, her tail wasn't moving, showing that it may be broken.

"Oh Shit!" Hendrix yelled when Leon ran towards him. Hendrix started to run around Kimiko, staying away from Leon. "Kimi, can you please stop him! Please!"

"Get my ass up, huh?" Leon continued to run after him until Kimi grab him by the cheeks and kiss him. That made him calm down, but he was making threats while Kimi wasn't looking to Hendrix.

"Kimono, what happened?" Kimi asked. She saw that Komodo had anger in her face. Turret didn't answer back.

"She was abused and raped, we found her in the water tied to a rock. They wanted her to either freeze to death or drown. The bastards broke her tail so she couldn't walk right. "

"If she can't walk then I'll carry her." Leon held Turret in a bridal style, and then put her in the back, in the middle seat. She sat between Komodo and Hendrix, while Kimi and Leon sat in the front.

Later on, Turret was in the palace, in her room. She was in her normal clothes. She lay on her bed until she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, and in a blue flash. She was instantly healed.

"Thanks Kimi, " Turret said sounding as if her voice was disappearing, "Where's Arsenal?"

"I think he's at the bar, still crying over you. Hendrix and Komodo are trying to find him now. Just wait here."

At the Japingyt bar, Arsenal was sitting on a stool; tears came out of his eyes and fell into his drink. Komodo and Hendrix entered into the bar; they saw Arsenal just sitting at the stool.

"Arsenal." Hendrix sat right next to him, Komodo was just leaning against a wall, and it looked as if she was listening to something.

"Not right now Hendrix. I'm not in the mood." Arsenal frowned even more.

"But he found Turret." Hendrix replied. Arsenal looked at him, his face was like one of those "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's alive, we found her in a lake. She's in the palace now, thanks to Kimi and Leon, come on."

The next day was the ceremony and the peace treaty being sign. Hendrix was wearing one of those ancient Japanese clothes that men wore. He was wearing his clothes under it and had a sword under it. Leon wore the same thing but he didn't noise a weapon, Arsenal was wearing the same thing too. Turret, Kimi, and Komodo were wearing the same thing that ancient Japanese women used to. They had chopsticks in their hair to hold and had white powder all over their faces. There were in standing next to the emperor was talking to his crowd as a dragon parade came up to him.

"Something's not right." Kimi said next to Leon.

"What?"

"The dragon is way too close. I'll be back." Kimi secretly walked away to the side of the palace and disappear.

Suddenly, the dragon was ..........


	7. Chap 7

Destroyed by a bunch of ninjas jumping out of the costumes, two had already made a snatch for the emperor and ran inside the palace. Ten more were closing the door fast.

Leon gets back up, wiping the blood from his mouth from one of the ninjas that jumped everyone except Kimi. They tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Damn it!" Komodo curse, giving up. But then, a door from the side was opened, and Kimi was standing there. They all entered. There were about 20 or 40 ninjas blocking the door to the balcony where the emperor was being held. They took the costumes off and were in their normal clothes.

"Okay, you guys take care of the ninjas and I'll rescue the emperor." Komodo said as she started climbing on a ladder, which secretly leads in the roof on top of the balcony.

"Wait a minute, why you?" Hendrix crossed his arms, trying to seem like he was missing the real action when he was actually trying to hide his worried face.

"Cause, I'm a faster climber, now go." Komodo was just on the first step at the ladder, she looked at Hendrix. "Why are you so worry?" Komodo asked.

"Cause I want my CD back." Hendrix cracked a smile. Komodo smiled as she came in to give Hendrix a kiss on the lips, his eyes widened, no poison or nothing. Komodo broke the kiss and started climbing. Komodo climbed all the way until she looked back down, seeing Hendrix's sad/worried face as he started to run into the main lobby. Komodo was reached the top of the ladder and opened the hatch. She was on top of the roof, nearly leaning on the balcony 's top. She hanged upside down, trying not to be seen. She saw the emperor willingly rejecting Hung Sha as the new Emperor.

"I'm getting very tired of this old man. Accept me as the new emperor, or die like your guards." Hung Sha took his sword out, he pause sniffing in the air, and turned around not to face the emperor, that was when Komodo made her move. She grabs the emperor up by the sleeves of his ancient old clothes and pulled him on top of the roof.

"Now old man-" Hung Sha turned around, the emperor was gone; Hung Sha leaned against the balcony and looked up. He saw Komodo and The Emperor, walking silently on the roof.

Komodo quickly put the emperor in a secret passageway where a bunch of his guards took him out of the Palace.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little Komodo, you look more radiant than ever." Hung Sha was on the roof behind Komodo. Komodo took out her fan and stood in a fighting stance, "Let's not fight my darling, ya know, it was you I wanted but those fools grab the wrong one but I must say, your sister is just as beauitful as you."

Kimi was slashing some ninjas with her daggers, Hendrix was fighting with his sword, Leon didn't use weapons just his hands and most times his head too. Arsenal just used the ninja knives he pulled out of his stomach. Leon head butted one ninja so hard that it killed him instantly, Kimi was right behind him.

"Kimi, don't cha think it would be a good time if someone went up there in case?" Leon asked, they heard a battle going on from up top.

"Hold that thought..."Kimi did a double flying roundhouse kicks at incoming ninjas "Yeah, Hendrix, why did you go let her go by herself?"

" She said she wanted to do it by herself."

"Are you crazy? She can't beat him by herself. I think she still has feelings for him." Kimi looked at Hendrix as she twisted a man's neck popping it out of place. Hendrix looked shocked, he touched his lips remembering Komodo's kiss. _Was that a goodbye kiss? She's going back to him!_

Hendrix just ran up to the secret ladder.

"You don't think she would go back to Hung Sha?" Leon asked to Arsenal.

"She's not use to love, she might."

On the roof, Hung Sha stab Komodo in the stomach, leaving the sword in her stomach, she fell on the ground of the roof, and backed up to a wall. She painfully pulls the sword out of her stomach so the healing process could start. He snatched the sword from her before she could attack. She stood back up.

"Komodo, my dear, you always had to learn the hard way." Hung Sha slap Komodo, she fell on the ground, and Hung Sha straddled on top of her moving up and down "Doesn't this give you memory?"

Komodo got some mad; she punched the spit out of him. Hung Sha got back up, bleeding from the nose.

"You've gotten stronger" Hung Sha lunge the sword at her but she hit his hand to make him drop the sword and grabs it.

"Stay back." Komodo was shaking, She grabbed the hilt of the sword using it to bend her body to Hung Sha, grabbing him with her feet under the arms and used her legs to throw him. But the result of using that technique drained the energy out of her legs since Hung Sha was a big guy. He got up and grab Komodo by her hands, making her feet hang in the air.

"You don't wanna kill me, my precious little Komodo." Hung Sha kissed Komodo on the lips but she kneed him in the area below, his whined in extreme pain, "Fine be that way." He threw her across the roof, towards the edge. She rolled half way there, until she reacted by holding on to the edge. She would have gotten up but her legs didn't have the energy.

Hung Sha walked over to her, picked up his sword, and stood over Komodo.

He smiled evilly as he watched the helpless girl trying to get herself back up, he pulls her back up by the neck, "Either way, you're mine again."

"Bastard."

Hung Sha was about to walk away with her until...


	8. Chap 8

But he stops. His eyes were in shock as if he saw something he couldn't believe his eyes, he drops Komodo. There was a sword through his stomach, someone pulled their sword out of his body, and then pushed Hung Sha out of the way, it was Hendrix.

"Komodo, what the hell were you thinking?"

Hendrix's face met with Komodo's face when she sat on the roof.

"I just wanted to see if I could face him, if I was over it." Komodo looked at him back.

"You're a psycho."

"And you're a moron." Komodo leaned closer to him. Turret and Kimiko were watching them on the roof from the balcony.

"Hendrix, just tell her." Kimiko was saying to herself. These two have been hiding their real feeling for each other for almost a year.

"I wanted to give you back your fan." Hendrix sighed, Komodo snatch the fan from him and Turret and Kimiko slap themselves in the forehead.

"Ya know, I didn't need your help at all, I was just about to get him."

"Yeah right." Hendrix laughed but then he suddenly yelled in agony and pain as Hung Sha slashed his ribs with his sword. Hendrix fell down, at the deep slash. Komodo got up, looking at Hung Sha angrily, she threw her fan at him but once again he dodge it. He grabs her by the hair and threw her away from protecting Hendrix. She was too weak to jump back up. He was walking to the hurt Hendrix.

"I remember you. You're the one that gave me stitches in my head and now you're trying to steal my woman." Hung Sha showed him the stitched scar in the back of his head. Hendrix went into a flashback, it was raining and Hendrix struggled getting back up, his brother Leon wasn't there. Hendrix saw Hung Sha murder his adopted family, one by one. His adopted father, mother, brothers and sisters (except Leon). Their screams echoing in his head, as he saw Hung Sha put his sword in the air and bring it down. Blood was flying everywhere until he was the last one standing. Hung Sha started running towards him with a grin on his face. But he didn't know that Hendrix was an experiment, Hendrix took his sword out. Hendrix dodged his lunge attack and quickly hit Hung in the back of his head with the blade.

"Time to finally die."

"No don't, I'll join you, just don't hurt him." Komodo stood there, Hung Sha smiled as he walked towards her.

"I knew you would see it my way." Hung Sha pushed her head up and kissed her, Komodo closed her eyes, putting her hands of his face, embracing the kiss. Hendrix turned away, to painful to watch her kiss that monster. Suddenly Hung Sha was acting funny as if he was trying to push away from Komodo as Komodo held on to his face. Veins were suddenly showing on his lips. She broke the kiss, he started bleeding from the mouth and all over his body. He was choking violently.

'What did you-"

"What did I do? Remember, Hung Sha, I make poisons, even poisonous lipstick. Besides Hung Sha, I came to my senses along time ago. You deserve to die." Komodo looked at him, he looked back at her as he walked off the roof and fell down of the ground.

Komodo continued to look down. The guy who pushed her buttons for two years was gone. She went into a flashback. It was that Hung Sha's hideout, they were having a party every girl and gang member was there. Komodo was just standing there, playing pool until she felt a grab around her waist and she felt something hitting against her body.

"You know, Tiger, you've been wanting you all day."

"Leave me alone!" Komodo pushed him off of her; all of a sudden Hung Sha grabbed her by the hand and kissed her on the lips. She was punching and kicking her feet in the air as he pushed her against the wall. He was pulling her shorts down. Later on, Hung Sha finally stop, he got off the wall and zipped up his pants. Komodo didn't say anything, she zip her pants back up and just slide on the ground.

"You're fun." Hung Sha laughed.

Hendrix painfully stood up next to Komodo, He noticed that she covered her face with her hands as tears poured fromher eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hendrix asked trying not to argue with her now.

"I'm glad his gone but he was the only one that loved me." Komodo cried loudly looking at the ground, "Like you said, I'm a bitch and a monsters, only monsters like him could ever love me."

Hendrix was shocked, that was one of there fights before, he learned about Komodo's past with Hung Sha. One day they were in an arugment and he called Komodo, Hung Sha's bitch. Komodo paused for a minute shocked, she gave him the nastiest, hardest punch he ever felt.

"He didn't love you. Turret told me what he did to you and trust me that's not love, that was just sex craving. He fucked you a lot, I'm surprised you're not pregnant."

"I was careful and a lot of showers and baths worked too. I'm just a loser, nobody will ever love me and I know that." Komodo was hug by Hendrix, she smuggled her face against his tank top. She let go of the hug and walk away.

Later on, they were in a different city at a different bar. There was music, girls, and well Aliens acting like tough guys. Komodo was wearing clothes looking like a stripper/policewoman; she even had the pole thing. She had the black police hat; she wore a black bra, very short skirt, and wore high-heeled boots. Turret and Kimiko were wearing the same thing. They looked like Triplets except with different colored hair. Kimiko and Leon were playing pool. Of course, Leon was moving in on Kimiko again. He grabbed her around the stomach and kissed her hard on the neck.

"I'll be right back." Leon laughed letting go of his grip of her.

Kimiko bended over, some other men were looking at her. Even one grab her on the rear while stopping right in front of her, leaning his body against hers, thinking she was a stripper. She thought that it was Leon, so she smiled and shot up slowly.

"Leon, you're fast. You're too damn horny." Kimiko didn't know it was some guy hungry for her. Leon came out of the bathroom washing his hands, he walked over to the pool table, and he had a smile on his face until he saw a guy on his girl. Leon's mouth was wide opened. He kept hearing Kimiko saying his name as the guy touched her stomach and started kissing her neck. He pulled up his leather jacket sleeves up.

"Leon, come on, baby, stop before we have sex in the bar." Kimiko lifted up her head as the guy started kissing her shoulder. Leon pulled the guy off of Kimiko; she thought Leon was getting off of her.

"Leon, come on, now, I didn't really mean stop. Now, after all this time the one night I feel horny, you wanna stop. I don't get guys sometimes." Kimiko didn't notice Leon beating the crack out of the guy. Kimiko would never cheat on Leon cause she knows how he easily gets jealous when any guy touches her, just last week he punched a waiter just because he accidentally touched her breasts. She never stops him when he does that cause it was one of his ways to show how much she means to him. Leon grabs him by the collar. Kimiko still didn't notice him yelling.

**"Oh hell no! I know you didn't touch my woman! You dumbass motherfucker! You just dug your own grave!" **Leon then carries him outside in the back and throws him in the garbage. Leon dusted his hands and entered back into the bar. Everyone was silent looking at him.

**"Does anyone else wanna touch my woman, come on, I know you wanna touch her! Touch her and your ass is mine too! Got it!"** Leon yelled everyone shooked their heads then went back to doing what they were doing. Leon looked at Kimiko; she was still playing pool, not paying attention. He was the greatest thing that ever happen to her. Before he came along, she use to be suicidal, trying to kill herself everyday, but her body kept healing itself. She doesn't know what she'll do without him. Leon wrapped his arms around her stomach, and started kissing her neck again.

"Oh now you wanna start again. You're kinky, horny -" Before she could finish, Leon pushed her against the wall.

"Come on, Kimi, can we please do it tonight?" Leon asked getting hotter by the minute. Kimiko broke the kiss and looked at him. He was ready but she wasn't.

"Listen baby, can't we talk about this later." Kimiko walked away leaving Leon leaning against the wall.

"What is with em? Just one little gesture and my brother goes horny all over her. I don't get him. He's more horny than me." Hendrix shaking his head. Arsenal and Turret were dancing. "What with this love thing? It's crazy. You do one thing wrong and your ass is screwed."

That's all Hendrix remembers, the next day, Hendrix woke up his head was throbbing and his body was sore.

"Man, another damn hang over, what happened last night?" He asked talking to himself when something next to him started to stir. It was a woman's body under the sheets, "At least I got some action too bad I can't remember shit." Hendrix nearly jumped off the bed when he saw that it was Komodo who was under the sheets.

"Please tell me that we didn- Last night?" Hendrix looked at Komodo as she smiled as she put her clothes on.

"Yep, you were drunk and Aresnal wanted me to help you get back to your room and this happened."

"You seem so happy about it."

"You made me feel better, but let's not tell anyone okay. We'll just forget it ever happened and move on to hating each other okay." She sneaked out of the room. Hendrix just laid right back down.


	9. Chap 9

**Oh, trust me, Tyler Buckland, I'm not done.**

"You son of a bitch! You have betray us, now you most die!" A big alien that looked across from an octopus and a whale was standing over in front of a small whale like alien.

"Wait, Kingpin, I can get you three females who could survive the process of adamantium mutation." The small whale spilled out panicking.

"Who?"

"Sir, they work as agents for the Grand Council Woman, their genes rates are very high for them, high enough to survive the process."

"Alright, Vulcan, this is your last chance. Get those females alive at any cost." The Kingpin walked out of the room. The pictures of the three girls were on his computer.

Hendrix woke up; finally getting over his hang over, he was wondering why no one had woke him up, he was in the ship in his room. He walked out, he saw Arensal working on his weapons and Leon was working on the ship.

"Where are the girls?" Hendrix asked, Arsenal and Leon looked up at him and smile.

"So who was the lucky girl last night?" Leon asked.

"Huh?"

"We heard you last night, you wild animal. So? Who was she?" Arensal asked.

"Or he?" Leon laughed.

"Fuck you." Hendrix shot a bird at him, "I don't remember."

"Robots!" Vulcan shouted. Suddenly, giant robots came standing in front of him, "Cause a big mess of Chaos on planet Chutan. Keep destroying everything (except yourself and your fellow robots and especially me) until these three females come. If some other agents come kill em. But I want those three females back here alive. Now go!" Dr. Vulcan commanded. The robots walked off, out of the lab and flew off.

"Dr. Vulcan, how do you know the subjects would come to that response in Chutan?" One of the assistants asked.

"That's what they specialize in." The doctor watched as the robots flew away "Get the tanks ready, we don't want our subjects to wait."

Turret, Kimiko, and Komodo were grocery shipping.

"Komodo, you're holding up very well." Kimi said.

"About what?"

"Hendrix, he brought some girl with him last night, I mean, it was crazy in there. I'm surprise you're not jealous."

"I slept with my music on. Why would I care?"

"Oh, I mean I thought you two." Turret couldn't even finish when she saw that Komodo had a sad look on her face, then she just shut up. Komodo was crazy about Hendrix but she was so mixed up right now, she really didn't want a relationship right now.

* * *

The computer on the ship suddenly turned on. The Grand Council Woman was on it "Arsenal, we need you and your crew to take care of some strange robot invasion on Chutan. It shouldn't be that far from where you are." Just in time, Kimi, Turret, and Komodo walked in, Komodo didn't even look at Hendrix.

"Yeah, in fact, we just landed there too. How ironic?" Kimi laughed.

"Please, a robot invasion, boring." Leon yawned.

"They have laser cannons." GCW said.

"Still boring."

"And you can destroy them..." GCW kept going.

"Finally something fun besides that other thing that's fun." Leon cheered. Kimiko's eyes widened and her mouth shot open. Komodo and Turret snickered right behind her. Kimiko punched Leon on his rib.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Leon rub the rib bone that Kimiko punched him at.

"For being too damn horny at the wrong time."

"As long as you protect the people." The Grand Council Woman turns herself off. Everyone sat in the jeep (that was inside the spaceship). Arsenal was driving this time and Turret sat next to him, as Kimiko and Leon sat in the middle and Komodo and Hendrix sat in the back.

"So do you really think I'm too damn horny for you?" Leon asked touching Kimiko right on her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"Nope, you're just right." Kimiko lay on his shoulder. In the back, Hendrix and Hendrix just looked away from each other, not saying a word. Arsenal stops the jeep when he saw one of the robots throwing a truck at them. Next thing they knew was that a truck knocked them out of the jeep. They got up from off the street; Turret rubbed her head and asked if everyone was all right. But someone was missing.

"Komodo, where's Komodo?" Hendrix asked looking all around until he looked near the truck. There he saw.....


	10. Chap 10

**Tyler Buckland: You're not getting annoying. You're just making me blush. I never thought my writing is that good.**

Hendrix ran over to Komodo who was trying get from under the truck. Normally, a human or alien would die from being squashed by a truck. Hendrix tried to pull her out but it was no use. He saw Leon picking up a robot and bashing it against the ground. Arsenal and Turret were shooting at some other robots, and Kimi was moving people or Aliens to a safer place.

Hendrix "Leon!" Leon turned around to hear his little brother calling him. He saw Komodo trying to pull herself out. The robot that Leon was fighting, uppercut him in the chin, making Leon fly all the way to the truck. Leon forget all about what Hendrix calling him, he picked up the truck, and threw it at the robot destroying to of them at the same time.

"What?" Leon asked feeling a little bit proud of himself.

"Never mind, Leon watch out!" Hendrix yelled, but it was too late. Leon was hit by a truck that another robot threw at him.

"I'll be okay, I'll help Kimi, you better go help Leon before he does something stupid." Hendrix said when Komodo hop back on her feet. She took out her fan, one robot shot a laser beam out of its eyes and caused buildings to set on fire. The fire department was already there but they couldn't do much.

Hendrix ran into a house that was blazing on fire, he saw a little girl in the corner, sitting away from the fire, crying.

"Come on." Hendrix held the girl like a baby letting her smuggle her nose against his shirt on his shoulder, to try not to smell the smoke. Hendrix ran quickly out of the back door. Giving the girl some fresh air as she continued to cough.

"Are you okay?" Hendrix asked the little girl putting her on the ground. She nodded.

"Molly! Molly!" A woman ran to her child and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Thank you so much for saving my little girl." The woman cried as she ran carrying her little girl. Hendrix was sweating and had smudges all over his face while carrying the little girl.

"Target 1 spotted." It said and started walking towards Komodo. Komodo quickly opened her fan and throws it at the robot. The robot stood still as it heads fell off and exploded along with its body. Her fan came back like a boomerang and she caught it. It was like a satellite sent signals from what that robot saw to the other robots. They forgot all about Arsenal and Leon and walked towards Komodo.

One robot saw Kimiko and Turret with Arsenal and Leon "Target two and three spotted."

"Target, who's their targets?" Turret asked looking at Arsenal. One robot shot two cable cords that attached to Turret's and Arsenal's skin, shocking them instantly and they fell down to the ground. The same thing happened to Hendrix, Komodo, Kimiko, and Leon, all of them fell onto the ground, unconscious.


	11. Chap 11

**You're making me Blush again! It's okay though, I always blush. This is my first time showing this type of work to any one**.

Leon woke up, seeing someone looking over him, he shot up and hit his head on a lamp. It was that little Molly girl.

"Shit! Damn! Damn! Damn it! I have gotta stop doing this shit! This hurt too fuckin much!" Leon's yelling woke Arsenal and Hendrix up. Hendrix looked around, they were in some kind of shelter.

"What happened?" Arsenal scratched his head.

"Where's Kimi, she would usually be here when ever I hit my head and yell like that?" Leon made sure he wasn't bleeding.

"I wonder how many times that happen." Hendrix muttered under his breath laughing. He felt Leon grab him by the collar of his shirt, and his fist was about to meet Hendrix's face but he stopped and drops Hendrix back on the small mat.

"Something's not right. Where the hell is Kimi?" Molly's mom came "You mean the three triplets girls with different color hair."

"Yeah, what happen to em? Arsenal asked hoping not to hear the word dead.

"They were kidnap."

"Kidnap? By who?"

"The robots."

Hendrix remember hearing "Target 1 spotted. Target 2 and 3 spotted."

"Where did the robots go?"

"To the North Star galaxy, that's all I know." Molly's mom answered.

"Come on, guys." Arsenal commanded.

The robots entered carrying the three females back at the base, where the Doctor and the Kingpin were waiting. The doctor put air masks on them and commanded the robots to dumped them in the tube of water.

"Perfect, now sir the fastest we can go may take a few days. These females are different."

"Different? How?"

"I helped Jumba build these experiments. My marking is all over em. Animal genetics but now we'll take a step further." The doctor said. "First, we'll change their bodies, then some enhancements and even add a special new power for each one of them."

"Question is, will I have absolute control over them?"

"Oh yes, after I finish em first then the controlling part will come. Now leave, I must start immediately. It won't take long for their boyfriends to find who is behind this. I have a history with splicing."

The Kingpin did exactly what he said.

Hendrix was stirring the ship towards the North Star Galaxy. Leon was looking on Kimi's laptop, trying to found out anything.

"Who would want em besides us?" Arsenal asked looking through the fridge, taking out some beer, he got one for himself, Leon and Hendrix.

The GCW came on the computer screen.

"We've heard about the news of the girls being kidnap."

"Yeah, do you know who's behind this?" Leon asked not feeling thirsty.

"Yes, Dr. Volco Vulcan. A doctor in genetics, adamantium, and splicing. He's responsible for helping Jumba create Kimono, Komodo, and Kimiko, he works for the Kingpin of Killaman."

Arsenal's and Leon's mouths dropped.

"What's wrong with a place called Killaman?" Hendrix asked.

Leon slapped Hendrix on the back of the head "Hello, Stupid, Kill a man."

"I know this if you slap me one more time, I'll kill a man too, you." Hendrix threatened but Leon slapped him in the back of his head again. Hendrix jumped on top of Leon. Arsenal couldn't believe Hendrix was that strong or that he could fight that good.

"Hey! Hey! Guys, calm down! Guys, calm down!" Arsenal shoved them off of each other. Leon couldn't believe his little brother gave him a bloody nose. "Guys, save that for the guy who's responsibility for kidnapping our girls."

Hendrix and Leon just walked the opposite way of each other.

"Damn, I'm so glad that I don't have a brother." Arsenal sat in his seat.

Two weeks later

It has took that long for them to find Killaman, that was the name of the planet but the name of where he exactly lived was Killomanjaro, a big city like New York.

"Perfect, they're finally finished." Dr. Vulcan announced.

"Finally, show em to me." The Kingpin stood in front of the tank where the three female were. The Doc pushed a button, which caused something inside of their heads to ring. Their eyes suddenly open as they punched through the glass of the tank. They sat up as if coming out of their beds but in water, their eyes were gray.

"Get out of the tank." The Doc commanded and they did exactly what he said at the same time. They were still as if they were robots.

"What can they do?"

"Thanks to my enhancement, they're almost like animals but they have just the senses. Since cats or relatives of the cats have better senses of a normal animal, that's what I changed their blood into. Komodo is the only sister who had blood of a lizard, but now blood of the Komodo Tiger that I spliced a year ago. When I gave them the adamantium treatment, not only are they able to regenerate automatically but gave em two special development in their bodies, their original powers and their physically being, let's say only one of their body parts have change. They are even stronger, faster, and more violent then before.

Komodo's- Instead of mimicking people's voice, she can now morph into any body she sees. It stays into her mind.

Kimono's- She is a mechanic and weapon expert. Able to hack into anything five minutes flat.

Kimiko's-As for her Stealth, she could transform invisible. Not even thermal goggles could find her."

"Doctor Vulcan, you're a pure genius. Tonight, we'll have a party at my club in your honor. But what about their boyfriends?"

"Well, remember that physically change I told ya about."

The Kingpin nodded.

"Let's just say, mess with these girls and you'll get hurt. Plus, I erase that part of their memory."


	12. Chap 12

"Damn, we have been in this city for a day and everybody knows stuff bout this Doc that we already know." Leon complained.

"Except for that last guy, I think he was playing with us. He blew a kiss behind Leon's back." Hendrix said then he and Arsenal laughed.

"What? He did! Oh Hell no! Fuck that!" Leon frowned and then shivered at the thought of it. Arsenal and Hendrix laughed even harder as they walked down the sidewalk. Arsenal accidentally crashed into a woman who was carrying a bunch of flyers drops all of the papers. When she bended over, she could hear a bunch of guys whistle and howling like dogs.

"I'm sorry about that." Arsenal bended over to help her pick up the flyers.

The female didn't say a word; she just started stacking one flyer on top of the other. It was as if she wouldn't have care if Arsenal didn't stop and help. The expression on her face was just plain and her eyes were just a cold gray color. She they finished stacking up the flyers, the female just walked away, without saying a word.

"You're welcome." Arsenal yelled to her but she continued to walk away, Arsenal had one flyer in his hand.

"Hey Hendrix, Leon, look. It's the Kingpin. He's having a party at his club tonight, everyone's invited."

"Maybe this Doc will be there."

"Okay, so let's go but if any faggots touch me, all hell is going loose."

Hendrix looked at Arsenal, and both laughed out loud.

That night at the club, Leon, Arsenal, and Hendrix were entering from the entrance. It was like the same at the bar (in Ch. 8) but this time more People, way more.

"Damn, we'll never find him here." Hendrix wasn't cussing for no reason. There were a lot of people like ants.

"Spend out." Arsenal commanded. Hendrix went into the left direction, Arsenal went into the right, and Leon walked into the middle of the crowd. People were dancing, crashing into them. Leon sat on a stool near the bar, rubbing his arm.

"Damn man, even that hurt me." Leon said.

"So Dr. Vulcan..."

Leon's head shot up instantly. His eyes changed to a glowing red, once he heard the voice, his scanner was tracking the voice (Like any experiment can do) until he saw a small whale looking alien talking to a bunch of females. Leon walked through the crowd all the way to Dr. Vulcan, then without a word dragged him away from the girls and out to the back. Arsenal and Hendrix saw Leon dragging the man outside, so they followed. When they opened the back door, they saw Leon picking up a garage dumpster and about to throw it on the Doctor.

"Leon! Stop what the hell are you doing? If you kill him then we'll never find the girls." Hendrix asked pushing Leon away. While Hendrix was trying to calm Leon down; The Doctor pushed a gray button from behind his back.

Just right when Leon put the dumpster down suddenly, in a quick flash, Leon was hit in the face, which sent him flying into the street. The Doctor ran away. Something tapped Hendrix on the shoulder, when he turned around, he didn't see anything but a punch that sent him flying next to Leon and Arsenal landed right next to him.

"Fuck this, I'm not in the mood." Arsenal took a fire cannon gun out from his hostler and aimed it at the alley where he heard footsteps that were about to come out of the shadows. Arsenal shot the cannon, which the alley blow up into flames. The impact sent Leon, Arsenal, and Hendrix flying into a car, landing on the front window (completely breaking it).

"Next time, you warn us when you're bout ta pull a dumbass stunt like that." Hendrix said watching the alley burn as he got off of the car. So did Leon and Arsenal.

"Damn it, that doctor got away." Arsenal said looking at the ground. He felt a tap on his left shoulder, he looked on his left. It was Hendrix, who was looking right at the burning alley with his eyes widened and his mouth wide opened, so was Leon.

"I don't think we have ta worry bout the doc, maybe we should worry about that." Hendrix pointed at the alley. Arsenal looked up. He had the same expression on his face as Hendrix and Leon.

"Oh hell no." Arsenal said.

They saw......


	13. Chap 13

They saw three figures walking out of the fire, unharmed. All three were girls in black. One had red hair, she had two fans tied to her back. She wore a black short skirt, black high heel boots, and a black bra.

One had blue hair, she had a chain which was attached to a big spike ball, which she was spinning, She wore the same as the other girl but her top was like a bra but the strips were on the opposite sides.

One had black and purple hair, she had a rod but on the end of the rod were axes. She wore a tube top and just about the same as the others.

"Have you met my girls? You should remember them." The doctor said hugging two of them in the middle. They stood still, like robots. " Now girls, get rid of em." The doctor pointed at the three guys standing in a fighting stance.

Kimi threw the spike on her chain at Leon, he caught it, but his hands were bleeding and it sent him flying into a building.

"Kimi, babe, what's gotta into you?" Leon got back up as Kimi walked towards him, not saying a word.

Hendrix took out his sword as Komodo flip in the air while taking her fans out. She was right in front of him, she used her fans to swat at him from the back. But he blocked that one by letting his hands go backward his body with the sword to block that one. Once he let himself opened in the front, that's where she tried to attack but he brought his hand back.

Arsenal just pulled out a regular gun (from Earth) and started shooting at Turret. Turret was twirling the ax rod around and around, blocking all of the bullets until she came closer. She knocked the gun out of his hand, and then attacks by swatting at his head. He duck and pulled a sword out from his shoulder.

"Turret, what are you doing? Snap out of it!"

The Kingpin was watching this from the shadows, he came up to the doctor while they were fighting.

"Dr. Vulcan, did you see that?"

"Yes, I did, that's why they need to be killed immediatly."

"Are you crazy, they're perfect. Tell the girls to get them alive. They must be some of Jumba's experiments."

"No, they'll be a danger-" Before he could finished, Dr. Vulcan got shot in the stomach by the Kingpin. The Kingpin grab the controls.

"Girls, get them alive." The Kingpin commanded. Leon, Arsenal, and Hendrix couldn't hear them because they were too busy fighting.

Leon was dodging all of the lunges made by the spike ball, he grabbed the chain just above the spike ball and pulled, causing Kimi to fly right to him, he grab Kimi into a chokehold position.

"Sorry babe." Leon continued to hold her but she quickly wrapped one of her legs around one of Leon's legs, then she head butted him from the back of her head, and then trip him with her wrapped up leg to help spin both of them in the air sideways. Kimi landed on her hands and feet, and when Leon was about to get up, she back kicked him into a brick wall. Leon was lifted up in the air by the neck, Kimi smiled as she poke his chest, going right through the skin. Leon yelled in agony as Kimi pried her finger out of his chest, but then she suddenly just stopped, letting him go, and he was knocked out.

"Leon?" Hendrix yelled, not paying any attention to Komodo, which gave her ample time to stab him in the stomach. Arsenal was knocked by one of the sides Turret's axes.

-Sorry but I have to stop here cause I want to save more fighting actions and moves for the next chapter.


	14. Chap 14

**Tyler Buckland: I tried to email you but I had message error. Sorry if you think I didn't want your email address.**

Leon wake up, he was tied to a chain that was connect to a wall, he tried to pull but for some reason he couldn't do it. He saw Hendrix and Arsenal tied to a chain too. Leon saw Kimi looking at him as if she was studying him, it was also as if she was trying to figure out who he was. And of course, she didn't know the word personal boundaries; she was staring at him almost face to face. But Leon turned her head until she turned it to face her again. Her gray eyes caught him into looking at her for some reason they kept shining blue; her eyes seem to gleam along with his. The same was with Hendrix and Arsenal when Turret and Komodo were looking at them, but Komodo turned away.

"What did he do to you?" Leon asked as he continued to look at Kimi.

"These girls are quite amazing aren't they?" The Kingpin said walking into the room. "You wouldn't believe what an adamantium transfusion would do. The problem, you have to be careful, cause that type of transfusion could make them wilder, violent, and a lot stronger than before. Plus it has one nasty effect, that you'll guys will soon find out about."

The Kingpin laughed but the guys frowned. Leon even tried to break the chains but still no use. The Kingpin pushed a button which pulled out a screen, it showed Kimi, Komodo, and Turret before the transformation. The guys watched in horror as the girls were being tortured with needles.

"You bastard!" Hendrix yelled.

"Those chains are made out of adamantium, indestructible, but it is lightweight."

"What the hell do you want us?" Hendrix asked angrily, grinding his teeth. "

"I saw you fight. You're one of Jumba's experiments, I also helped finance some of his projects but never saw any results until now."

"What?"

"The transplants, that's why I needed your girlfriends. They're were perfect for it."

"You son of a-"

"Now it's your turn."


	15. Chap 15

**Tyler Buckland: I have been trying to email you but it keeps saying that something is wrong with sending that message.**

Hendrix just looked at her as the three girls were about to strap them on a metal table.

"Amazing huh? Now its, you're turn." Kingpin looked at the guys as they were being wheeled towards to a bar table which was needles and some strange sort of liquid next to it.

"Come, babe, snap out of it! It's me Leon!" Leon secretly broke through the straps, so did Aresnal and Hendrix but the three were waiting for the right moment.

"Now, it's time." King pin smiled.

"Now!" Arsenal yelled, as he shot from his flare gun, causing the girls and the Kingpin to be blind as he, Leon, and Hendrix jumped off the tables.

"Find them now and kill them!" The Kingpin yelled, "I don't care about them no more!"

The guys seperated.

Leon suddenly heard a door open and then close. He looked up and saw Kimi standing there. He stood up in front of her. She punched him in the face, sending him to fly across the room and crash into a tank.

"Oh hell no, I don't care if you're Kimi. I'll just pretend that you're a man, a very hot man, who I would like to win back." Leon laughed. Kimi seemed to kind of crack a smile at his joke. Her eyes shined blue for a minute then went back to gray.  
"Kill him!" A voice yelled inside of her head.

"Maybe I should try." Leon said to himself. He walked towards her. She smiled wickedly and showed her nails to Leon.

Suddenly, her.......

I know how evil of me


	16. Chap 16

Nails grew longer, ( like Lady Deathstrike from X-Men 2).

"Holy shit." Leon cursed as Kimi jumped in the air and spin in the air. She slashed him across the chest and his face, stab him in the stomach, and thrown him across the room.

(**Head strong started to play**) **Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said**

**Now I see the truth I got a doubt**

A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out

See you later  
  
Hendrix was dodging all of Komodo's slashing from her red long color fingernails. He flips over a pole, but Komodo slashed the pole in half and side kicked Hendrix into a wall.

**I see your fantasy you want to make a reality paved in gold**

See inside, inside of our heads

Well now that's over

I said your motives inside

and your decision's to hide  
  
Arsenal just was just stabbed in the back (Literally) and Turret was holding him back by his neck and throws him in the air. He landed on a chain table that was high above the ground.

"Damn, she threw me high." Arsenal said looking down on at the ground. Then, he felt moving on the chain table, it was Turret, walking right at him.

**Back off we'll take you on**

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off We'll take you on  
  
Leon head butted Kimi on the forehead, but she quickly kicked him in the chin, but he grab the leg and thrown her, he was getting so intense in the fight that he shot a spike from one that was in his back (which Kimi stabbed with, like in Experiment form) and throw it at her. But he messed on purpose, he didn't want to kill her.

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

I know that you are wrong

This is not where you belong

Komodo was angry now. She flew at Hendrix double kicking him in the chest, ax kicking him, then she quickly leaped on her hands, grabbed Hendrix's neck with her legs and threw him.

**I can't give everything away**

I won't give everything away  
  
Arsenal took an ax out of his leg and chopped one of the chains and holding on to another one. The half of the chain table fell (where Turret was standing on). She held on tight, looking down at the spikes sitting above the table, waiting for Turret to fall on them. Even with her new automatic healing, she wouldn't be able to survive something like that.  
**Conclusions manifest**

Your first impressions got to be your very best

I see you're full of shit and that's alright

Kimi tried to kick Leon but he grabs her leg and brought her close to him. He kissed her and she was on a rampage as if she was confused between love and hate. Trying to slash him but he grabbed her wrists and kissed her again. She seems to enjoy it but she pushed Leon off of her.

**That's how you play I guess you get through every night**

Now that's over

I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold

Hendrix flips on top of Komodo, straddling right on top of her and holding her arms down. She was squirming, kicking, and screaming until she finally gave up, looking steamed. Hendrix brought his face close to hers and kissed her on the lips. At first, she just kept kicking and screaming, he kissed her again, this time longer.

"Komodo, I love you." Hendrix finally confessed. Komodo just paused.

"You do." Komodo looked at him. Her eyes were staring to turn back to red.

"Yeah. Hung Sha didn't know how good he had it. You're the most beauitful, amazing, and...I mean..I was crazy about you before....I just not good with this kind of love thing."

"Hendrix." Komodo's eyes changed from a gray to a red. Hendrix hugged her and got off of her. Hendrix pulled her up off the ground, she holds him by the face and kisses him. When the Kingpin saw this, he was full rage.

**See inside, inside of our heads Well now that's over**

I said your motives inside

and your decision's to hide

Turret was still hanging on but she was slowly losing her grip. Arsenal climbed off of the chain and onto a beam, not knowing that she'll die if she falls. Turret was crying. "Turret! Hang on!" Aresnal yelled.

She couldn't hold on anymore and she let go of her grip.

**Back off we'll take you on**

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off we'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

This is not where you belong

Kimi was still fighting Leon, but not as hard as before, she was softening. She knocked him down into the ground, she straddled on top of him, and was about to kill him but she stopped. Her eyes turned blue. She brought him closer by pulling the collar of his jacket. The kiss was broken when they heard Arsenal's agonizing, pain scream. They both got up and hall out of the room through a secret door. Hendrix and Komodo did the same.

**I can't give everything away**

I won't give everything away

I know I know all about

**I know I know all about**

I know I know all about

I know I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide

Back off we'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off we'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

This is not where you belong

They ran right into the lab where Turret and Arsenal were supposed to be fighting, they saw..........


	17. Chap 17

The Kingpin holding Arsenal up in the air by his neck up on the beam, Turret attacked her father from behind but he easily thrown her. Turret was too weak to get back up. There was no way to get back up there, some the others had to watch. The Kingpin gave a tighter squeeze to Arsenal's neck and he screamed in agony.

"At least I'll be able to get rid of you." The Kingpin was about to drop Arsenal onto the spike table until Turret screamed.

Turret looked coldly at Aresnal and then at the Kingpin.

The Kingpin was stabbed in the back (literally) by Turret's new nails.

"You little bitch." He grabbed her hand and made her hit her head hard on a wall, and then he held her out with Arsenal, holding her by the neck.

"We've gotta to something." Kimi whimpered.

"I know." Leon started to whisper in their ears.

"Fine then, you'll die with him." Kingpin dropped Arsenal and Turret. At the same time, Leon and Hendrix grabbed their hands on a beam just above the spike table. Komodo took a dart from her back pocket and her shooter out aiming for the Kingpin and shoot before he could react. He was still standing until he finally fell onto the spikes.

Turret was hugging Arsenal across the chest. The transfusion the girls were given couldn't be changed back not even Jumba could change the splicing process. It was too risky. Also the claws in their bodies had an effect, they whole bodies were now adamantium so they needed to stay away from metal detectors and magnets but mostly magnet. And another one was that it made them not just stronger and faster but wilder. Just the next day, the gang was looking at a case about a few construction workers being killed on purpose by some serial killer.

"This mysterious killer had spikes shooting out of its back." While one of the witness was talking, Kimi was starting to full a certain force moving her body (not Leon) and Komodo and Turret were feeling the same. Until a giant magnet was over their overhead, instantly they flew up towards the magnet and were struck to it.

One time at some stupid fake Renaissance festival where they were looking for a Criminal, there was a metal detector at the gate. When Kimi was there.

"Sorry, even if you're an agent we have to make sure you're not armed. I guy posed as an agent and tried to explode this place up." One of the guards said. Arsenal just whistled away when they said armed.

"Hello there fair lady." One of the guards greeted to Kimi, Leon started to growl. When Kimi walk through it, it started to beat wildly. She covered her face.

"Got metal?" The guard winks at her. Kimi gave him a serious look as she pulled the keys to the ship out of the front of her tube top.

"Go through again then."

She did and the thing went off again.

"Oh, looks like we have to search her." The guard smiled. But Leon step in.

" If you touch my woman, I'll be stomping your ass." Leon threatened. "She and her sisters have a metal arm."

Kimi's mouth shot opened. The Guards let the six in. When they were in, Kimi elbowed Leon in the stomach sharply.

Later on, on the ship

"I can't believe you told them that I have a metal arm." Kimi laughed looking at her lover lay right next to her as she closed her laptop, put it away and laid on Leon's shoulder. "I can't believe Kimono hacked into my laptop with a computerized compact. Leon, what would you do if you didn't have Hendrix around to bully?"

"I don't know. What would you do if you didn't have me?" Leon sat when Kimi stood right in front of him. Suddenly, before she could answer the question, her laptop was beeping; she pushed a button and put her earphones on. It was the GCW, asking for another mission.

Later on, they were at the bar. Kimi wouldn't tell anybody why the GCW called for. She just said you'll see and she told Leon not to follow her as she walks towards the bathroom. Leon wasn't seen Kimi yet since they had entered.

"Hey Leon, see where's Kimi at, so we can go back to the ship. I'm tired." Arsenal said as he and the others walked out. Leon looked everywhere but the bartender said that he saw her leaving with some guy.


	18. Chap 18

**Tyler Buckland: I emailed your other addresses but they were sent right back to me. What's going on?**

Leon was sitting on his chair, waiting for Kimi to return by the time she returned by 5:00 P.M. She tried to sneak in but she saw Leon looking straight at her. She had a bag that she hid behind her back and she smiled.

"Hey Leon, baby." She came over and kissed him deeply, sneakily hiding the bag under her bed. Leon gave her a stiff kiss and pushed her away.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Kimi asked, Leon gave her a mean look.

"What's going on?" Leon said trying to hold his anger "Someone saw you leaving with another guy."

"That's bullshit, why would I leave with another guy? How do you know he didn't follow me." Kimi sat next to him on the bed, kissing him on the neck.

"That's what I said until I saw it camera." Leon stood up, looking at Kimi

"I asked you what would you do with out me? Looks like you have been doing a lot of stuff without me huh? Huh? Haven't ya, you're cheating on me!!"

"No Leon! You know I wouldn't cheat on you, "Kimi stood up, rubbing her hands on his chest, "I would never cheat on my man."

"Then where have you been this whole time?"

"That's a secret."

"I don't like secrets."

"You'll love this one trust me." Kimi gave him a kiss on the lips, "I'm about to take a shower, wanna join me?"

"Maybe some other time."

The next day, Leon was walking down a side walk, suddenly, he saw Kimi, taking money from a guy and writing something on some paper and giving it to him. Hendrix sat at the table helping Komodo out with something that they put away when Leon came in.

"What's wrong?" Hendrix asked.

"I think Kimi's cheating on me. I'm just about to kick some guy's ass." Leon stormed off into his room where he saw Kimi on her laptop, she closes it and smiles at him.

He sits on the be next to her, "Kimi, I saw you with another guy."  
"Leon, remember, I love you, I would never cheat on you. Take my word for it. "


	19. Chap 19

**This might be the last chapter cause I'm starting on the sequel. If there are any songs in here, they don't belong to me.**

Komodo was listening to a new song by Slang Angel, Everybody's Fool. Touching her new red, braided hair, Komodo was really getting worried about Kimi's and Leon's relationship. Kimi was so calm and Leon was on the edge of beating the crap out of someone.

**Perfect by nature**

Icons of self-indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

never was and never will be

Have you no shame don't you see me

You know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide

Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool.

At some new emperor building, they were looking for an assassin, she was actually the experiment that the Kingpin used as a test dummy, and she was supposed to be like the Tiger girls, which made her even harder to fight. Leon, Komodo, and Kimi went right, while Hendrix, Arsenal, and Turret went left. Suddenly, Komodo was kicked, flying right through a wall, causing a whole mess.

"Oh hell no." Komodo got up instantly and ran back

She was fighting Leon and Kimi; she stabbed Kimi in the stomach and kicked her hard, causing Kimi to fly out of the glass window and land on the edge, knocking her out. Leon let Komodo and the others fight the assassin, and grab Kimi by the hand to pull her up. But it wasn't easy; Kimi kept slipping almost out of her hand.

"Damn it, Kimi wake up." Leon pulled her up harder but she kept slipping. Leon moved one hand up to her armpits, pulling her up hard. She was finally pulled up all the way to the floor and into Leon's arms. Kimi was still knocked out but she could feel Leon's tight hug.

"Let go of me, I'm fine you big baby." Kimi laughed.

"Yeah, you're fine. Fine enough to be in another man's arms huh?"

"Leon! I wou- This isn't the time for this!"

The Next afternoon, Leon sighs silently to himself while carrying Grocery from some store to the ship.

All the lights were off as he entered into the ship. He turned the lights on and then suddenly, there were a lot of people in the room that yelled out "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Leon!"

Leon was so "surprised" that he didn't move even when some people got the groceries for him. Hendrix pulled him towards the crowd of people.

"Hey people, here's the birthday boy." Hendrix pointed at

Leon pulled Hendrix close to his ear "Hendrix, who the hell are these people?"

"Other Agents, you can thank Kimi for this. Them guys you thought were hitting on you woman, helped pull this off."


	20. Chap 20

**This is the last chapter sorry, but I have ta started the sequel**.

Later on, Leon was trying to get to Kimi but she was always disappearing until the Angels were singing Dirty in one section of the room. Even Galatica and Magnolia were dancing up there and they were dancing like pros.

Ah, dirrty (dirrty)

Filthy (filthy)

Nasty (ho), christina you nasty? (yeah)

Too dirrty to clean my act up

If you ain't dirrty

You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)

Gentlemen (move)

Somebody ring the alarm

A fire on the roof

Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) x7

Ooh, I'm overdue

Gimme some room

I'm coming through

Paid my dues

In the mood

Me and my girls gonna shake the room Ah, dirrty (dirrty)

Filthy (filthy)

Nasty (ho), christina you nasty? (yeah)

Too dirrty to clean my act up

If you ain't dirrty

You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)

Gentlemen (move)

Somebody ring the alarm

A fire on the roof

Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) x7

Ooh, I'm overdue

Gimme some room

I'm coming through

Paid my dues

In the mood

Me and my girls gonna shake the room

**Turret was dancing with Arsenal, touching his leg as he touched her rear. Hendrix spin Komodo around her waist, he gulped when Komodo made him touch the back of her legs and up to her rear making her moan.  
**  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty)

Filthy (filthy)

Nasty (ho), christina you nasty? (yeah)

Too dirrty to clean my act up

If you ain't dirrty

You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)

Gentlemen (move)

Somebody ring the alarm

A fire on the roof

Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) x7

Ooh, I'm overdue

Gimme some room

I'm coming through

Paid my dues

In the mood

Me and my girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)

Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat'n til my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)

Still jumping, six in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)

No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)

'bout to erupt

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up

So ladies, fellas

Drop your cups

Body's hot

Front to back

Now move your ass (ha)

I like that

**Leon found Kimi dancing to herself, shaking her rear from side to side and moving her hands in the air until Leon grab her around the waist and pulled her into their room and close the door.  
**  
Tight hip huggers (low for ho)

Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat'n til my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)

We're still going, eight in the morning

There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)

hot rockin', everyone's talking

**Leon looked at her and crossed his arms.**  
Give all you got (give it to me)

"So, you were planning my birthday party this whole time?" Leon asked smiling. She nodded.

"Kimi, I'm sorry. I'm just a regular hot head. I just didn't wanna lose you again." Leon smiled along with Kimi, he was about to leave but she stopped him.

Just hit the spot

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

**"You'll never lose me, I didn't give you your present." Kimi said giving Leon a seductive look while rubbing on a spot on the bed next to her. Leon gulped, he hated when Kimi acted like that, it made him nervous. H sat on the bed next to Kimi and she instantly jumped him.**Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

dancin' getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)

It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one

You've been wait'n on

Get up get it rough

Yup, that's what's up

Giving just what you love

To the maximum

Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

what to do when the music

Starts to drop

That's when we take it

To the parking lot

And I betcha somebody's

Gonna call the cops

Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

**Kimi removed Leon's jacket and threw it on the floor.**Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

"Wow, you're serious." Leon said as he removed her tube top and throws it on the ground. He straddled on top of Kimi as he unbutton her shorts as she unbutton his pants.

Redman: not in alll versions, if it isn't just skip it)

Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show

I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove

My gear look like the bank got my money froze

For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll

Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)

If the media shine

I'm shining with both of the sleeves up

Yo Christina, better hop in here

My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)

The club is packed, the bar is filled

I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill

Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals

I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels

Throw it up

Baby it's brick city, you heard of that

We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac

Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in

It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)

Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)

Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party (party)

Sweat dripping over my body (body)

dancin getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

(Ooh oh)

Get it fired up in a hurry

(Ooh oh)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

dancin' getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

**Kimi was moaning and sweating like crazy as Leon moved up and down her body. She could feel him inside of her.**Rowdy

(Let's get dirrty)

Gonna get a little unruly

(I wanna get dirrty)

Get it fired up in a hurry

(Let's get dirrty)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

(Ooh yeah)

Sweat dripping over my body

(Let's get dirrty)

dancin getting just a little naughty

(Wanna get dirrty)

Wanna get dirrty

(Ooh yeah)

It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what?

**She wrapped her arms his neck, bringing him closer to her into a kiss while still fucking her, but this time harder making her moan louder.  
**  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)

Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat'n til my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)

Still jumping, six in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)

No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)

'bout to erupt

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up

So ladies, fellas

Drop your cups

Body's hot

Front to back

Now move your ass (ha)

I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for ho)

Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat'n til my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)

We're still going, eight in the morning

There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)

hot rockin', everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)

Just hit the spot

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

**She rolled over to straddled on top of him, still feeling him inside of her, she moved up and down, but still moaning, she laid on top of his body, still moving up and down.**Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

dancin' getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)

It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one

You've been wait'n on

Get up get it rough

Yup, that's what's up

Giving just what you love

To the maximum

Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

what to do when the music

Starts to drop

That's when we take it

To the parking lot

And I betcha somebody's

Gonna call the cops

Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

Redman: not in alll versions, if it isn't just skip it)

Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show

I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove

My gear look like the bank got my money froze

For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll

Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)

If the media shine

I'm shining with both of the sleeves up

Yo Christina, better hop in here

My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)

The club is packed, the bar is filled

I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill

Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals

I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels

Throw it up

Baby it's brick city, you heard of that

We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac

Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in

It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)

Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)

Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party (party)

Sweat dripping over my body (body)

dancin getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

(Ooh oh)

Get it fired up in a hurry

(Ooh oh)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

dancin' getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy

(Let's get dirrty)

Gonna get a little unruly

(I wanna get dirrty)

Get it fired up in a hurry

(Let's get dirrty)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

(Ooh yeah)

Sweat dripping over my body

(Let's get dirrty)

dancin getting just a little naughty

(Wanna get dirrty)

Wanna get dirrty

(Ooh yeah)

It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what?

DJ's spinning (show your hands)

Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat'n til my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)

Still jumping, six in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)

No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)

'bout to erupt

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up

So ladies, fellas

Drop your cups

Body's hot

Front to back

Now move your ass (ha)

I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for ho)

Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat'n til my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)

We're still going, eight in the morning

There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)

hot rockin', everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)

Just hit the spot

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

dancin' getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)

It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one

You've been wait'n on

Get up get it rough

Yup, that's what's up

Giving just what you love

To the maximum

Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

what to do when the music

Starts to drop

That's when we take it

To the parking lot

And I betcha somebody's

Gonna call the cops

Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

Redman: not in alll versions, if it isn't just skip it)

Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show

I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove

My gear look like the bank got my money froze

For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll

Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)

If the media shine

I'm shining with both of the sleeves up

Yo Christina, better hop in here

My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)

The club is packed, the bar is filled

I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill

Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals

I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels

Throw it up

Baby it's brick city, you heard of that

We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac

Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in

It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)

Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)

Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party (party)

Sweat dripping over my body (body)

dancin getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

(Ooh oh)

Get it fired up in a hurry

(Ooh oh)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

dancin' getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy

(Let's get dirrty)

Gonna get a little unruly

(I wanna get dirrty)

Get it fired up in a hurry

(Let's get dirrty)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

(Ooh yeah)

Sweat dripping over my body

(Let's get dirrty)

dancin getting just a little naughty

(Wanna get dirrty)

Wanna get dirrty

(Ooh yeah)

It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what?

Leon was sweating all over, sore. Kimi laid next to him panting.

"Damn, you're fun." Leon commented making Kimi laughed.

"So are you." Kimi got up and out her clothes on, she was about to exit out of their room "I'll be back to finish giving my present."

Kimi exited out of the room and walked towards the room where the party was. The place was clean, everyone was gone except Stella.

"Stella, why are you still here?"

"Cause, I don't wanna go home yet. I need your help, Fang's missing."

"What?"

Stella was crying, she just shrugged her shoulders, " It's hard to explain."

"Okay. Follow me, you could stay in room number 5."

Kimi let Stella in a room, Stella already had her stuff with her. Stella closed the door, and Kimi walked back to hers and Leon's room.

Yeah, The ending probably sucks but I said there's a sequel for this. It will be there may be when I upload this.


	21. Chap 21

This is the next day, Hendrix broken up with Komodo. Tyler Did you get my email?

Hendrix had to, every time he fall in love with someone, they would either be killed or break his heart. Just like back at home. He loved this girl who loved her back but she was killed by Hung Sha. He could never forget that day, how his heart was broken into millions of pieces Hendrix looked at the video when Charm and Clover were on the ship. And as usual Komodo and Hendrix were fighting again.

(Burn started to play as he looked into the camera)

I don't understand why

see it's burnin me to hold on to this

I know this is something I gotta do

but that don't mean I want to

what I'm tryna say is that...

I...love you, I jus... I feel like this...

Komodo was playing on Hendrix's guitar until Hendrix came in and snatched it back from her.

"Give me that!"

"Baby."

is comin to an end

and it's better for me to let it go now

then hold on and hurt you

I gotta let it burn

Verse 1

it's gone burn for me to say this

it's comin from my heart

Hendrix couldn't stop laughing when Komodo punched a police officer when he could her stripper and he was trying to calm her down but she was yelling at him too.

its been long time comin

but we done been fell apart

I mean I wanna work this out

but i don't think ya gonna change

i do what you done

i think it's best we go our separate ways

tell me why i should stay in this relationship

when i'm hurtin baby

i ain't happy baby

plus there's so many other things i gotta deal wit

i think that you should...

Tears begin to fell down his face as he went back into a flash back.

Chorus

let it burn

when ya feelin ain't the same

and your body don't want to

but ya know gotta let it go

cause the party ain't jumpin like it used to

even though this might proved to

let it burn (yeah)

let it burn (ooh)

gotta let it burn

deep down you know it's best

when she stuck with you

hate the thought of her bein with someone else

but ya know that it's over

we knew it was through

let it burn, let it burn, let it burn, let it burn

gotta let it burn

At the night of the party, Hendrix pulled Komodo towards a wall.

"Listen Komodo, there's something I wanna tell ya."

"Well spill it."

Verse 2

sendin pages i ain't s'pposed to

got somebody here

but i want you

cause the feelin ain't the same

got myself callin her your name

ladies tell me do you understand

now all my fellas do feel my pain

it's the way i feel

i know i made a mistake

now it's too late

i know she comin back

what i gotta do now to my shorty back

ooh ooh ooooh

man i don't know what i'm gonna do without my boo ooh

ya been gone for too long

it's been fity-lem days, um-teen hours

i'ma be burnin till you return

(chorus)

"I wanna break up."

"What?"

I'm twisted

cause one side of me is tellin me that i need to move on

and the other side i wanna break down and cry (ooh)

I'm twisted

"I'm sorry, it's just that I need some time. I'm still trying to get over my other girlfriend's death, and I'm just not ready for another relationship yet. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. I mean if you're not ready I can't stop you."

"I'm really sorry. I hope we could be friends or enemies."

cause one side of me is tellin me that i need to move on

and the other side i wanna break down and cry (yeah)

(ooh, ooh, ooh,)

Can ya feel it burnin?

(ooh, ooh, ooh)

So manys days,

so many hours

i'm still burnin till you return (oh)

When Hendrix walked away Komodo just started crying softly to herself, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. She slide down the wall and continued to cry softly to herself. She walked into her room, closed the door, locked it, and fell onto her bed. She hadn't came out since, she just put her headphones and started to play a cd.

Every time started to play.

Notice me, take my hand.

Why are we strangers when

our love is strong

why carry on without me

Our love was strong

Why carry on without me?

Chorus:

Every time I try to fly I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And every time I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I make believe

That you are here

It's the only way

I see clear

What have I done?

You seem to move on easy...

Chorus:

And every time I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And every time I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain, babe

Please forgive me

But my weakness caused you pain

And this songs my sorry

oohh

At night I pray

That soon your face will fade away

Chorus:

And every time I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And every time I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

And every time I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And every time I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

"Komodo has been in her room for a week now. Ya think Hendrix breaking up with her got her down?" Turret asked.

"No way, Komodo is a tough girl, she can deal with it." Arsenal said trying not to get Turret all worried. Hendrix hadn't been himself either.

"I don't think so. Hendrix hadn't said one rude comment at me in one week." Leon said.

"I think we should leave em alone. They'll be back together soon." Stella advised "Trust me, I know these things."

That's all folks, look at the sequel The Daredevil and the Pyro Psychopath


End file.
